


Vines and Leaves

by goldleaves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archer of the Greenwood, Elves, Eryn Lasgalen, Fan Art, Greenwood the Great, Legolas Thranduilion, Mirkwood, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaves/pseuds/goldleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas Thranduilion, Archer of the Greenwood, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines and Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal head-canon that when Legolas was younger he wanted to go to the fences and help defend the Greenwood, and for a while he and his father fought over this subject. But eventually, maybe after seeing first hand Legolas' skill with a bow Thranduil agrees, on the condition that he goes out into the forest without his title; as an ordinary Archer of the Greenwood.
> 
> Then Legolas worked up the ranks through pure skill, becoming captain and though everyone on patrol with him knew about his real identity, when they were on patrol they didn't refer to him as it. Legolas would come off patrol, covered in spider blood and his father would be like "It is gratifying to see you alive, but perhaps without the pungent odor of decay that follows you" and would dismiss him without even a smile or a welcome back, but it didn't matter because everyone knew that Thranduil cared, and that he was merely being sarcastic because that's what they do - it's their father/son thing.
> 
> And eventually when Legolas comes back from the Ring War, Thranduil hugs him and gets all emotional when he notices that Legolas has seen the sea shore and his heart will never rest peacefully in the forest ever again, and Legolas for a while lets it happen but then pushes him back with 'Ewwww cuties' or something, and then Thranduil smiles because he has his son back, no matter for how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, ignore the long winding head-canon at the top . This is the first hand-drawn typography that I have done in a while. I also have this up on my [deviant art](http://ladyarianne.deviantart.com/art/Vines-and-Leaves-409434768)


End file.
